


A Moonlit Walk

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Werewolves and Angels exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elias is a drifter with only his guitar on his back.Ember is caught in between who she wants to be and who she really is.Maybe they're helping each other escape, maybe they're running into the fire instead of away from it.This is a fantasy/romance with Ember Moon and Elias because I love them and I think they kinda mesh well!





	1. Chapter 1

It was only the light from the last few rays of sunshine that lit up the dusty bar. Other than that it was dark. The place was empty, but that wouldn't be the case for long. Soon patrons would pad their way through the doors and drink until the stumbled their way out. Out of nowhere the swinging saloon doors opened and a dark figure appeared. 

Ember could only see the shadowy figure of a man - tall and broad. Within her she could feel a hint of fear, but there was also a little bit of excitement. For some reason she felt like he, whoever he was, could be her escape. 

The figure stepped into the bar, his face visible now. He inched closer to the counter where Ember meticulously cleaned the beer glasses. She had been full of courage before, before he got so close. Now her head was down and her eyes solely focused on the glass in her hand. 

"Hello, I am Elias". His voice carried authority and demanded attention. Ember, from somewhere she didn't know of, found the courage to look up. 

Their eyes met. His was green, speckled with hazel-gold. Hers were bloodshot red, the scar going through her left eye made him wince internally. 

He studied her features closely. She had a bruise under her eye and a cut by her lip. 

"Don't... Don't look at me like that", Ember said pleadingly. 

"Who did this to you?"

The air around them grew thick - heavy almost. It became hard for Ember to breathe. 

"No one did anything. Now please, leave it". She wanted so badly to say this to his face, but her eyes were cast downward. 

Elias leaned over the counter top. He caressed her cheek with the inside of his palm and lifted her chin. 

"I will kill them. I will kill them for you". 

Ember's eyes found his. 

"No. No you won't". Her voice strained, as if she didn't believe him, as if she'd heard it before and back then it was a lie, an empty promise. 

Elias moved back - and Ember instantly missed his touch. 

"Akam and Rezar - they own this place, right?". Ember nodded. 

"Are they here?". Again Ember nodded. 

Elias removed the guitar from his back and placed it on the counter. He cracked his knuckles and began walking towards a door that had a 'no entry' sign on it. 

Ember was frozen - she could not stop him, maybe she didn't want to. She watched as the man in all black opened the office door and then close it again. 

____

He returned after about five or so minutes.   
He grabbed his guitar from the counter. 

"What happened? What did you do?". 

He looked at Ember, saying nothing for a good few seconds. 

"Walk with me - walk away from all this". 

Ember looked around. It was completely dark now, the sun had gone. 

"I can't just follow you. I don't even know you and you just...", She looked towards Akam and Rezar's office door. 

"You wanted a way out, I'm offering you an escape".

Ember could almost feel the blood coursing through her veins. Her heart pounded against her chest. How did he know her? How did he know her story? Ember looked into his eyes - green with specks of hazel, mystery with a glint of danger. 

"Yes", she finally said. 

"Yes?", he asked, not questioning her, rather trying to confirm her answer. 

"Yes, I want to walk with you Elias". 

_____

They had been walking for almost half an hour. Ember trying hard to match her companion's pace. 

"Where are we going? ", she finally asked.   
They had reached the outskirts of town and from atop the hill they overlooked the cesspool of a town they were fleeing. 

"Does it matter?", he asked as he untied his hair. He inhaled, as if to take in all of his surroundings. 

Ember watched him for what felt like minutes, but were more likely a few seconds. She decided to question him. "Well, it should. We can't just keep walking without purpose or... "

"There is purpose in everything I do". His voice was stern, his eyes fleeting from Ember to somewhere off in the distance.   
"I see a diner over there, we should get dinner". He started walking again. 

Ember looked back once, then decided to leave her past and her fears behind. She hastened her walk to catch up to Elias. If she was going to do this, she was going to have to jump in with both feet and trust him. 

______

For a big man, Elias had quite a delicate nature, Ember noticed. He ate at his chicken breast and mashed potatoes slowly, cutting the meat meticulously and savoring every bite. Ember had been so fixated on him, her tomato soup remained untouched. 

"You're staring at me. It's really hard to eat when someone is looking at you the whole time". Elias put down his fork and knife and rested his chin on his arching hands. Their eyes met for half a second. 

"You just - nevermind", Ember said and took a sip of water. 

"What's your name?". He was looking right at her, but she head her head down. 

"Ember". 

Elias picked his fork and pointed out the window. 

"Like the moon?"

"Exactly like that". Ember looked up and caught a glimpse of Elias' faint smile. 

_____

They walked for several hours. Ember found it strange that she never grew tired. Her legs felt like they could keep going and going. Elias looked straight ahead. It was so dark that it felt like they were walking into an abyss. 

"Where do you come from?" Ember hazarded a question. 

"It doesn't matter". 

"Why did you ask me to join you?", she asked as her confidence grew. 

"Why did you say yes?" Elias stopped and switched his focus to the girl walking beside him. 

"You can't keep asking ME questions - try questioning yourself". 

Ember gave him a nasty side-eye but Elias just started walking again. Ember huffed out of anger and frustration, but followed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with our drifters and learn a secret or two...

It was probably past midnight, Ember guessed. 

Elias was still walking at a steady pace, but Ember had grown tired. Her legs felt heavy - too heavy to continue. Elias stopped and turned to face the young woman. 

"There's a motel about ten miles away. You think you can make it?". His voice sounded indifferent, but his eyes were filled with concern. 

"Maybe... Probably not". 

Elias raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead he held his arm out. 

"Take my hand", he demanded softly, gently, as if not to startle her. 

"What are you - ", Ember began, but her tiredness made her quiet down and concede. She grabbed hold of his strong hand that dwarfed her own. His skin felt cold - hers was damp. 

"Don't be alarmed. You might see a bright flashing light, but that's all that's going to happen. When you see the light close your eyes immediately. You'll know when to open them". 

Ember's mouth fell open, but just as she was about to speak, a bright, white light source appeared between them. She tightened her grip on his hand and shut her eyes. 

\---

Ember's eyes fluttered open as the early morning sun peered through the curtains. She slowly got somewhat vertical, trying her best to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

The room she found herself in was small and smelled of moth balls and carpet cleaner. She looked around and saw Elias laying on the dark green futon. His frame made all the furniture in the room look like play things. She smiled at the sight of him. He looked so peaceful and... 

The screeching sound of tyres on gravel made Ember lose her train of thought. She got up from the bed and hurried to the window. All she saw was a black car speeding off. 

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know". 

Ember turned around and saw that Elias had risen from his sleep. His long hair framed his face. 

"I'm curious as to where we are and... how we got here". 

"We're at the motel I was talking about. How we got here is not important anymore". He walked towards the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Ember sighed and sat down on the foot of the bed. 

After a few minutes he emerged from the bathroom. He shirt discarded and his toned upper body nude before her eyes. Ember felt her breath hitch. 

"I cleaned out the tub and ran you a bath. You should get in there while the water is hot". 

Ember cleared her throat. This man was so... She thought of 'controlling', but that wasn't the right word. Maybe demanding fit better. 

"What am I going to wear? These are the only clothes I have now". 

Elias scoffed. He had an exasperated expression on his face. 

"I'll figure something out - you worry too much for someone so young". 

Ember wanted to respond, instead she just made her way to the bathroom. She could hear Elias' steps behind her. 

"You are NOT going with!", she said as she turned around to face him. 

"I have to", he simply said. 

Ember felt her ears burn with rage or maybe embarrassment - most like both. 

"I knew you were a creep, I can't believe I trusted you. Can't believe I FOLLOWED you!". 

"I need to see the extent of your injuries and I have to make the water holy so it can heal you". He placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. 

"I don't want to hurt you, Ember. I want to help". 

Ember felt the tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know what to think anymore. She had put all her trust in this stranger, blindly believing that he could save her from the hell she was in. Now it looks like he was just another man who wanted to use her. 

She swatted his hand off her shoulder. 

"Leave me alone!"

Elias ignored her request and grabbed her hand. There were nasty cuts on her wrist - he didn't have to guess how they got there.   
He closed his eyes and spoke softly in a language Ember did not understand. 

She felt a twitching pain on her wrist, but it was a fast and fleeting sensation. When he let her hand go she looked to her wrist and saw that her cuts were gone. She stared up at him in amazement. 

"How did you... how did you do that?". 

"I'm not exactly a human... Just like you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys liked it. This is a multi chapter, something I don't usually do. 
> 
> Comment below and drop kudos if you're into that sorta thing!


End file.
